


I'm Sad When We Fight

by Waddlesworth



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddlesworth/pseuds/Waddlesworth
Summary: Seulgi and Irene had a fight but it ends up okay for them, maybe better.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	I'm Sad When We Fight

Sometimes they fight. 

It’s not an often occurrence. Which is why if they fight, it must have been something serious that caused the fight. 

After the members had wrapped up the fan signing, the three musketeers (Wendy, Joy and Yeri) had rushed into the car to get away from the other two. 

It wasn’t until Joy sat down that she blanched. “What’s the point of rushing into the car when we all take the same car?” 

Joy could hear Yeri’s groan while Wendy just plastered on a thin smile as she pinched Joy’s arm to shut the younger girl up. Joy had yelped indignantly as she shot Wendy a dirty look. 

Irene had heard the yelp as she got on the car, not saying anything but raising one of her eyebrows at Joy. Joy had muttered a meek “nothing” and looked out the window instead. 

Seulgi was last to board the car. She had opted to wear a cap today, which was slightly weird, as Seulgi has never worn caps to fan signing events. 

Joy had made a flippant comment about it this morning, as they were getting ready to head out for the fan signing only to be stopped when Yeri stepped on her foot, giving her a look. They all know Seulgi hasn’t been sleeping much these days. The bags under her eyes were evident enough that she had to wear a cap as concealer could only do so much. 

As Seulgi sat down, she heaved out a sigh that sounded more dreadful rather than relief, as if she wasn’t looking forward to going home. 

The tension in the car was high, as the three musketeers tried their best to not look uncomfortable. Even their manager unnie who was driving the car had looked back at them through the rear-view mirror oddly. 

The girls were usually chatty after a fan-signing event. But today, they looked uncomfortable and awkward. 

As the car came to a stop at their apartment, the three girls clambered out of the car as fast as they could, with Joy exclaiming a “Thank God” way too loudly to not be heard by both Seulgi and Irene. 

As they walked into their apartment, Seulgi headed straight into her room. She usually plops down on the couch with her arms wide open, waiting for Irene to come cuddle. 

Well, not today.

Or actually, come to think of it, it has been weeks since they so much as looked each other’s way. 

Irene piped up, her voice soft and tired. “Any of you want dinner? I’m about to make something.” 

The three musketeers nodded their heads, heading into the kitchen to help Irene. As they were prepping dinner, Seulgi had come out of her room, dressed in sportswear with her gym bag hung across one shoulder lazily. She was still sporting the same cap she wore during the fan-signing. 

“I’m headed out,” she said, without so much a glance at the rest. 

“But, we’re making dinner,” Wendy blinked owlishly at Seulgi’s back. 

“Go on without me. I’ll be back late.” Seulgi answered monotonously, her hand on the doorknob. 

There was a loud clatter then from the kitchen. Yeri had flinched at the sound, turning to look at the culprit. It was Irene. 

“You’ve been out late these days. I think you’ll live staying home one night,” Irene’s voice was sharp. Her hand was holding on to their tablecloth tightly, her eyes hard as she turned to look at Seulgi. 

Seulgi’s back stiffened. She turned to look Irene dead in the eyes, her face spotting a scowl. “I’m only headed to the gym. Not where you think I’ll be.” Seulgi spat out, her words filled with bite. 

The three musketeers were now spotting a very confused look. After all, they weren’t sure what the fight was about. They exchanged looks with each other, not sure if they should leave or stay put. 

“You’re staying for dinner. I forbid you to go anywhere for the night.” Irene’s voice was hard now, wavering slightly. Both her palms are clenched into fists, tightly.

Seulgi had looked slightly taken aback, clearly not prepared to hear that particular word she had heard weeks ago. Her expression soon turned into one of anger. 

“As the leader of the group, I think it goes without saying that I get to make decisions that concerns the group, as a whole. You’re staying put.” Irene’s voice was final, as if daring Seulgi to say or do something. She doesn’t mean what she said but Seulgi’s stubbornness is driving her up the wall and she felt the need to put an end to Seulgi’s late night excursions (whatever they may be).

Seulgi barked out a laugh, devoid of humour. “You can’t tell me what to do, Joo-Hyun.” She turned the doorknob and left. 

The apartment was eerily quiet now. The three musketeers stayed rooted, not sure if they should run after Seulgi to drag her back home or to console Irene (lets be honest, given a choice, they’d rather do the former than latter). 

Wendy was brave enough to clear her throat, as she tried to loosen the small fists of Irene’s hands. “Unnie, she said she’d be back anyway. It’s okay. We’ll make dinner first, okay?” 

Irene took in a shaky breath, her eyes glassy as she tried to hold back her tears. “Can you guys make dinner without me? I just, want to lie down.” Irene whispered, her head hung low and eyes downcast. 

“Of course, Unnie. We’ll manage.” Joy said softly while Yeri rubbed at Irene’s back, trying to comfort the eldest girl the best she could. “We’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” 

Irene nodded and headed into her room, closing the door softly. 

The three girls shared a look before Joy piped up. “We need to talk to Seulgi when she comes home,” her voice determined. 

The three girls had opted to stay put in Joy’s room after dinner. Irene had went straight to bed, claiming she was tired. The three girls could only watch forlornly as the eldest girl shut the door to her room. 

It wasn’t until one in the morning that the girls heard a click in the door. Soft footsteps padded closer and closer until Joy yanked open her room door and grabbed onto Seulgi’s arm, pulling the girl into the room without any warning. 

Seulgi yelped out, and looked at the offending hand. Seulgi shrugged off Joy’s hand furiously, with a scowl on her face. “What is your problem?” she asked. 

“We need to talk. Sit.” Joy replied, gesturing towards a chair for Seulgi to sit. 

“I’m tired and I need to - 

“Unnie, please,” Yeri pleaded softly, putting on her puppy eyes as well. Seulgi sighed loudly as she run her hand through her hair. She had always had a soft spot for the maknae. She sat down on the chair, waiting impatiently for whatever this was to end. 

“Look, you need to sort this shit out –

“What Joy meant,” Wendy shot Joy a disapproving look while Joy sulked on her bed, “is that we’re worried about you and Irene Unnie.”

“We don’t know what happened between you two but this has to stop. You’re unhappy, she’s unhappy, we’re all unhappy.” Wendy continued, wringing her hands together nervously. 

“Look, it’s her fault that this stupid fight even happened. I just…” Seulgi breathed out harshly, trying to piece together words to make the rest of them understood what had happened but unable to. 

“We don’t have to know what happened. It’s between you and her. But, don’t you think it’s time that whatever this is stops?” Wendy asked, resting her hand on Seulgi’s knee. 

Wendy had been Seulgi’s roommate for three years before they each got their own room. She knows that Seulgi has a hard time communicating her feelings and emotions. Unlike Irene, who is straightforward and too blunt for her own good at times. The pair was a total opposite of each other. While Seulgi soaks in her emotions quietly, Irene lets them out in bold colours. 

“I just… Why do I always have to be the one to apologise first?” Seulgi blurted out indignantly. 

“Because when you love someone, you don’t keep score.” Yeri said softly, looking at Seulgi with a pensive look. Sometimes, it scares them a little that their maknae seems to be more mature than they give her credit for. 

The room was quiet now. Seulgi sat in the chair, with her head down, mulling over what Yeri had said. 

Memories of her fight with Irene came rushing in. How the elder girl had yelled at her while Seulgi tries to explain what she feels. Then came those sleepless nights, where Seulgi had tossed and turned and tried her best to go to sleep but all she could think about was how much she missed Irene. 

She misses her so much.

Seulgi stood up from her chair, dragging her bag along with her to leave Joy’s room. “I’m sorry that we got you guys involved. I didn’t know it was making all of you uncomfortable. I’ll fix this,” she answered softly. 

“That a girl,” Joy had clapped way too loudly before getting socked in the stomach by Wendy.

“Thank you, Seulgi. You don’t need luck when she loves you,” Wendy smiled softly at Seulgi. 

Seulgi chuckled, before bidding the rest of them goodnight. As she closed the door to Joy’s room, she walked softly towards Irene’s room. 

She wasn’t sure if Irene was still awake but took her chances and knocked on the door anyway. There was no sound coming from inside. Seulgi knocked a little harder, before whispering, “Joo-Hyun?” 

Few seconds later, the door whipped wide open, startling Seulgi who moved back, as Irene stared at her, her face stoic. 

“What?” Her voice sounded hoarse, and there were tear-stained tracks on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot as well. 

It pained Seulgi to see Irene like this. The girls were right. This had gone on way too long. 

Seulgi pushed her way in, not giving Irene a chance to shut the door in her face (if she was going to). Irene took a few steps backwards, and sat on her bed, waiting for Seulgi to say something. 

“I just…I want….” Seulgi sighed, exasperated with herself. She rubbed her hand tiredly over her face as she crouched down in front of Irene.

She hadn’t realised how exhausted and unhappy she was, until now. She felt burdened by these unwanted emotions, as if they were weighing her down. Her bones felt tired and weary. But mostly, she just misses Irene.

“I missed you, Joo-Hyun,” Seulgi had choked out, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her eyes burnt a little as she tried to stop the tears that were pouring down her face. “I can’t- I don’t- I need you.” Seulgi was sobbing now, her body shaking violently. 

She has no idea what’s happening or what has gotten into her but she can’t stop crying. She hated the last few weeks, she hated fighting with Irene, she hated feeling this way. 

“Seul, hey, hey it’s okay,” Irene had whispered soothingly, holding the sobbing girl in her arms. She had never seen Seulgi this way and it scared her a little. But mostly, it hurts to see Seulgi upset. 

Irene hummed soothingly as she rocked the crying girl back and forth, holding Seulgi tightly in her arms. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Joo-Hyun,” Seulgi whispered against Irene’s chest. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. We’re okay.” Irene rubbed circles on Seulgi’s back, trying to calm the still crying girl. 

Seulgi had gotten chummy with one of Red Velvet’s back-up dancer whom had asked Seulgi to hang out outside of work. Not one to hurt someone’s feelings, despite their busy schedule, Seulgi had said okay and they exchanged numbers. The back-up dancer, Jiyeon, had started texting Seulgi way too often even before their meet up. 

One particular day, Jiyeon had texted Seulgi way too much that Irene, who was getting pretty annoyed with the incessant buzzing decided to unlock Seulgi’s phone to see who it was. 

Irene was surprised when Jiyeon’s name lit up multiple times like a Christmas tree on Seulgi’s phone. Before she realised what she was doing, she had unlocked the phone and read the exchange between the two. 

While Seulgi had remained polite and courteous, Jiyeon’s replies had been flirty. Irene’s anger had only slowly built up until she saw the conversation where they were going to meet up. 

She loses her temper then. 

As she held Seulgi’s phone tightly in one hand, she marched into Seulgi’s room without so much a knock, slamming the door wide open, scaring the shit out of Seulgi as well as Wendy. 

“We need to talk,” Irene said tersely. Her face evidently angry enough that Wendy got the hint that she should leave, now. 

“Good luck, dude.” Wendy had muttered meekly without so much a glance at Seulgi, as she slipped past Irene, who was still fuming at the doorway. 

As Wendy closed the door, Seulgi stood up and eyed Irene curiously. 

“Why are you holding my phone? What’s wrong?” Seulgi asked innocently, not knowing what she had done to cause the elder’s girl ire. 

“Don’t play stupid,” Irene spat out. She opened up the conversation between Seulgi and Jiyeon, shoving it into Seulgi’s face. “You’re texting her? Are you kidding me?” Irene fumed. 

Seulgi, who was getting irritated with Irene’s tone, had only sighed loudly. “You know I am allowed to make friends, right?” 

“She does not see you as a friend, Seulgi. She’s flirting!” Irene argued, trying hard to reign in her anger but failing miserably. 

“What’s the big deal? I’m sure as hell not flirting back! I don’t like her that way!” Seulgi countered back, getting tired of Irene’s insecurity and jealousy. 

Irene had always disliked anyone who so much as glanced Seulgi’s way twice. Joy, who found this stupidly hilarious and entertaining, had always tried to rile Irene up by flirting up a storm with Seulgi or showing her affections in public.

Irene would have to plaster on a fake smile on her face whenever Joy does it in public while picturing different ways she’s going to murder Joy later. 

“You told her you’ll go out with her,” Irene hissed out. “It’s a date.”

“It’s not a date. She just wants to hang out,” Seulgi gritted out, “Last time I check, friends do that.”

“Not when it’s her. You can’t be serious that you’re going.” Irene argued, slightly exasperated with how clueless Seulgi is. 

“Joo-Hyun, I told her I’ll meet up with her. I can’t bail.” Seulgi answered. 

“You can’t go. I forbid you to go.” Irene had yelled, startling the younger girl who flinched. 

As Seulgi looked at Irene with surprise colouring her face, she realised she doesn’t recognise the girl who is standing in the middle of her room. Seulgi had known Irene for nine years and this was her first time being yelled at by Irene. 

This isn’t the Joo-Hyun she knows. 

Seulgi blinked hard, still trying to grasp what had happened, how they reached this point of their lives. 

“You forbid me?” Seulgi asked, her voice devoid of any emotions as she looked at the floor. 

“Yes,” Irene’s voice wavered slightly. She hadn’t meant to yell but it was too late now. 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Joo-Hyun.” Seulgi walked passed Irene, turned the doorknob, and left. 

Irene let out a shaky breathe, her knees giving way as she sunk to the floor, curling herself into a ball as she cried softly. She didn’t mean to yell. She was angry with herself for losing her temper but also with Seulgi for being so clueless. 

Seulgi had left the apartment abruptly that day, only coming home pass midnight, with no way for the girls to contact her. The three musketeers had only heard muffled yells and decided not to pry. 

When Seulgi returned, things took a turn. 

Seulgi and Irene never acknowledged the fight. They ignored each other’s existence. The rest of the girls could barely see them at the same time unless they’re in public. 

The tension in the apartment was suffocating all of them. Seulgi had decided to seek refuge in the nearby gym at night, only coming home during the wee hours, where she won’t run into Irene. Irene had opted to seek shelter in her room, only coming out when it’s necessary. 

They were all miserable. 

As Irene held Seulgi in her arms, she felt terribly guilty and sorry. She hushed the crying girl, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she whispered, “I’m sorry, Seul. Please, forgive me. I’m really sorry.” 

Slowly, Seulgi’s sobs subsided and the shaking stopped. “There’s nothing to forgive. It’s my fault. I’m sorry for being oblivious. I just, I thought she wanted a friend. I’m sorry, Joo-Hyun.” Seulgi looked up at Irene, her lips turned downwards and eyes bloodshot. Even then, she looked devastatingly beautiful to Irene. 

“It’s not your fault,” Irene planted a chase kiss on Seulgi’s lips, “Can we forget about this fight and move on? I missed having you, Seul,” Irene tugged on Seulgi’s shirt, whispering bashfully. 

“I missed you too, so much.” Seulgi let herself be tugged closer as she kissed Irene deeply. She’d missed this. “I love you as well, so much,” she mumbled against Irene’s lips. “Only want you, no one else.” 

Irene’s breathe hitched. After all this while, Seulgi still makes her heart beats fast. 

They could have been doing this but instead, they had a stupid fight. 

“Sleep with me tonight, please,” Irene whispered hotly against Seulgi’s lips. 

God, she really could do this all day. 

“Just tonight? Can’t it be every night?” Seulgi teased as she nipped on Irene’s bottom lip, making the shorter girl gasp, her hands sliding under Seulgi’s shirt, wanting to feel as much skin as she could. 

“Shut up,” Irene whispered, cheeks red and eyes glassy. 

Seulgi chuckled as she hoisted Irene up. She put the shorter girl gently on her bed, cuddling up against her. “I love you so much, Joo-Hyun,” Seulgi whispered drowsily. 

“I love you too, Seul. Go to sleep,” Irene placed a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling to herself as she watch Seulgi’s eyes fluttered closed, falling into a deep slumber that she soon followed. 

The next morning, Joy had woken up with sleep still in her eyes. As she padded softly into the kitchen, rubbing her bleary eyes awake, she stopped abruptly as she heard giggles emitting from the kitchen. 

As she blinked her eyes open, she watched with a blank expression at the image in front of her. Seulgi and Irene were making breakfast. Well, not really anyway. Irene sat on the countertop with Seulgi between her legs, pressing kisses all over Irene’s face as Irene giggles. 

“There goes my appetite,” Joy said as she turned around and walked towards the living room instead. It was way too early to watch a love fest. 

“Morning, Joy,” the lovebirds chirped, eyes still locked on each other as Seulgi now proceeds to tickle Irene. 

“Seul!” Irene yelped, throwing her back as she laughed happily. 

“I think I prefer it when you guys fought.” Joy muttered, closing her eyes way too soon.

She did not see the spatula flying across the room towards her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on board the Seulrene ship.


End file.
